


For both of our sakes

by Mocha_CatUwU



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Makoto is a brat, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocha_CatUwU/pseuds/Mocha_CatUwU
Summary: Makoto and Byakuya decide to go on a relaxing vacation to an inn in the mountains. But then Makoto manages to harm himself in only the way the Ultimate "Lucky" student could have.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145





	For both of our sakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my very first fanfic so sorry if some parts come off cringey. Writing dialogue is hard F. Anyways enjoy!

“Ouchh!” Makoto winced in pain, his big green eyes squeezing shut, stinging with tears. He thought the pain from thirty cactus spines stabbing into his skin would be worse. But the anticipation of his exhausted boyfriend plucking each spine out of his fingers made him want to fling off the bed and bolt out of the room. The only thing stopping him was his boyfriend’s tight arms. 

“Makoto! Stop squirming!” Byakuya’s voice was sharper than the spines, but also somewhat tired. He laid against Makoto’s back on the bed and constricted his arm around his skinny waist to grip his wrist and held a large pair of tweezers in the other. It was a little awkward, but it was the only way he could hold the small squeamish boy. 

Makoto tried to resist the urge to kick and break through the chains holding him hostage, he knew that Byakuya was trying to help and he himself knew that he needed help (it was his fault he was in this predicament). But his nerves took advantage of him. 

Ever since he was a child he had a phobia of needles. The thought of even having his skin impaled by a hair-thin blade, makes him break out in goosebumps. He has a very distinct memory of going to get a flu shot and being so impossible that a large nurse had to sit on him.

“I c-can’t! I-it hurts!” His voice was breathless from crying and screaming. He felt his heart about to beat out of his chest and his stomach dropping onto the bed.

“I haven’t even pulled out a single needle yet Makoto!”

Makoto thought he actually died right there. In truth, Byakuya had been trying to pull out one needle for the past ten minutes but the second the cold metal even grazes his skin, he goes into flight mode. The tired man greatly regretted doing this to himself.

●●●

The two lovers decided to go on a getaway vacation to an inn in the northern mountains to celebrate their one-year anniversary. Bathing in the hot springs, a gorgeous sky that you could never see in the polluted city, the cozy, village atmosphere. It seemed a little more economical and ‘commoner’ for Byakuya, but he heard great praise from his friends that visited about the ‘magical’ inn and how it felt like an entirely different reality. He didn’t seem too convinced about what supernatural properties an isolated place in the mountains could have, but Makoto was really keen on going so he decided it was ok. He was willing to do anything to keep his boyfriend happy and he has been trying to become less posh or snobbish for his sake and his relationship.

They have been anticipating this trip for months and were thrilled to finally take a break to take a break and focus on themselves. The day finally came and after a long car ride, they finally made it to the treasured inn. Exhausted from the long trip, they spent the whole first day together in each other’s warmth; Makoto put on an action movie while Byakuya was reading various brochures for places to visit. He wanted to make this trip special for his fluffy-haired baby, who nestled under his neck.

After they got so hungry that they had to get up, they ate and brought back cups of hot green tea, which Makoto happily sipped. It was getting late and Byakuya thought it would be a good idea to go to the hot springs since they’re would likely be no one there. It would be a nice change of scenery he thought. The fluffy boy had a big goofy smile on his face, for he had never been in a hot spring before. He hopped off the bed, put on his slippers, grabbed his cup- 

And then Makoto grabbed the little cactus on his side table by the spines.

Makoto was quivering in anxiety and pain, absolutely terrified at the state of his hand. The trickles of blood dripping down his hand with spines of various sizes piercing his tiny hand. Tears were forming, as Byakuya quickly searched through the phone line for a medic, squeezing his lover’s non-injured hand trying to calm him down. 

Eventually from what felt like a miserable forever, a medic came in and  _ attempted  _ to take the spines out. It ended with Makoto locking himself in the bathroom and a sobbing girl in the corner. Byakuya offered to take the spines out himself, knowing that his boyfriend would try his best not to harm him. Thankful and traumatized, she gave him her tweezers and told them to come get her when they were done so she could properly bandage him. The blonde sighed, knowing the massive responsibility he just put on himself. It was going to be a long night.

●●●

“Honestly Makoto, it won’t hurt as much as it does right now,” Byakuya coldly stated, gritting his teeth, “Just let me take them out so we can both be finished with this nightmare.” 

Makoto bit his lip, as more tears flowed out of his puffy eyes. He hated to see his lover upset with him. “I kn-know, it ju-ust- I’m-m ju-ust scared-d” He whipped his head as far as he could away from his injured hand.

“And I am tired! Honestly stop acting like a child!” Byakuya’s icy tone cut into Makoto’s whimpering heart. Unintentionally, he gripped his skinny wrist tighter thinking it would freeze the muscles in his hand. This only caused Makoto to clench his fist, the spines stabbing his palms as he let out a sharp cry in pain. His reflexes possessed his body, as he sunk his teeth into his boyfriend’s arm. Byakuya tightly gritted his teeth, letting out an aggravated moan and involuntarily released his grasp on the small boy to tend his puncture wound. The gate was open for Makoto to make his escape into the corner of the room, curled up, sobbing.

Byakuya felt terrible, it deeply hurt him as much as Makoto’s bloody hand. But his cold demeanor still made it difficult to express his emotions. He felt angered, but also helpless. His boyfriend was able to have such a kind heart, always seeing the glass half-full and reaching out for hope even in the darkest times drowning in despair. He always tried his best to help anyone, even Byakuya. How could the heir to the great Togami Corporation be perfect at everything, except being human?

Byakuya took a deep breath, and joined his poor partner on the floor. He placed a tender hand onto his back. “Makoto, I’m sorry,” he talked slowly and gently trying his best to sound sincere. His hand moved from his back to lightly ruffling his bird nest hair. “I-I know it’s very painful but this is the only way. If I don’t take those spines out, you’re going to get an infection and you’re going to be even more miserable.”

Makoto kept silent, hiding behind his sobs. He felt so humiliated for acting like a complete fool, making the love of his life upset. This was supposed to be the time to become closer but it was only putting a strain on them. He wished he could just swallow his fears and let it happen. He managed to get the courage to speak, but he choked up, “I...can’t.” 

The blonde let out a sigh, “Believe me, I-I don’t want to do this either but,” a light shade of pink brushed on Byakuya’s face as he gently whispered into Makoto’s ear, “I’m doing this because I love you.” 

Makoto slowly lifted his head up to greet his boyfriend’s glistening blue eyes, a narrow stream of tears still flowing off his face. “Kuya,” he said weakly, his fears being stuck in the back of his throat. The ice prince lightly swept Makoto’s bangs out of his face and gave him a warm peck on his forehead. The little fluff boy’s eyes widened and his face flushed in bright red. He wrapped his arms tightly around his waist, making sure his wounded hand was not touching his back, tears staining his boyfriend’s blazer. Byakuya was shocked at first, but accepted the warm embrace, feeling the pounding heartbeat against his chest. 

Makoto faced him, looking absolutely gorgeous compared to his disheveled state. He glanced down at his arm, suddenly remembering his rabid attack. “I’m sorry for hurting you. We can go down and get the medic and she can do it.”

“Did you really forget what I just said?” Byakuya scoffed, brushing his blonde locks out of his face, “Besides, it would be cowardly to give up now.” 

A nervous blush appeared on Makoto’s puffy cheeks, “W-well I just don’t want you to see me like that again. It’s kind of embarrassing.” 

Byakuya just rolled his eyes, “Oh please, out of everyone on this planet Makoto  _ I _ should know how irrational you can be.”

“You saw me!” Makoto looked down again at Byakuya’s arm that he bit, “I go absolutely feral whenever I even think about needles or spines or sharp things or,” He rambled on. He then mentioned about his ‘experience’ with the large nurse. Byakuya thought about it for a moment and grew a devilish smirk. Makoto never would have expected his boyfriend to pin him down and sit on his chest.

Makoto gasped, “Wh-what are you doing?!” 

Byakuya chuckled as he pulled the tweezers out of his suit pocket. “You definitely are smarter than you appear dear.” 

Ignoring the snide remark, the small boy laid there helpless as his wicked prince grasped his skinny wrist. He cried for mercy, flailing his legs around like it would miraculously release him. But no matter how much he cried, how much he begged, how much he struggled, he didn’t budge.

As he plucked every little spine, Byakuya bit harder down on his lip (he was surprised he wasn’t bleeding by the end of it). Hearing his boyfriend’s whimpers and struggles, his heart wanted nothing more than to hold him, to caress his swollen cheeks, to shower him with tender kisses. Pulling every spine was just as painful for him as it was for Makoto, as if he was yanking every tooth out of his mouth. But he used that pain for motivation to continue.  _ I’m doing this for his sake, not mine _ . He repeated over and over again in his mind to keep his emotions from possessing him.

Makoto eventually stopped struggling and gave into his fate. Even if he had grown the strength to throw Byakuya off his chest he couldn’t. It was his fault. He would only be making things harder for him. 

After what felt like a miserable eternity, Byakuya finally pulled the last spine. He gently released his wrist as he looked over at the state of his boyfriend: his eyes swollen and his voice choking on tears. “You can stop crying now, the hardest part is over” Byakuya sighed. He was trying to resist the urge to kiss every corner of his puffy face.

“There’s more?!” Makoto whimpered like a puppy, his voice still a little raspy from crying..

“Tch, you idiot.”,Byakuya scoffed, “We can’t leave your hand like this.” His hand had a few splotches of blood and miniscule puncture wounds all along his fingers. He took the disheveled boy to the bathroom to run his hand under warm water and pat it dry. 

“C-can you kiss it to make it better?” Makoto said in a childish tone.

Byakuya chuckled, giving a light gentle peck on each one of his fingers. “Honestly, such a child.” He muttered under his breath.Makoto took this opportunity to gently stroke his boyfriend’s cheek. His face turned a slight pink.

“I’m sorry,” the shorter boy said looking down at the tile floor, resisting the urge to cry again. 

The blonde boy lifted his chin up, “You can apologize when we’re done.” 

“Still?!” Makoto groaned, he was now completely over with his sobbing mood. “And hey why am I only apologizing? You sat on me! That hurt too ya know!” He pouted, still a little salty at him.

Byakuya smirked. He placed a soft kiss on his forehead, “I’ll make it up to you later.” He left the bathroom, leaving Makoto flushed bright red.  _ Why did he always have to tease me like that? _

Byakuya called him and the two rushed out of the room to the medic.

●●●

“The hot springs aren’t for swimming you know.” Byakuya watched as Makoto dipped his head under the hot water. As he emerged from the water, the bird’s nest on his head turned into a mop hanging over his face. 

“It feels so good you ought to try it.” Makoto responded by shaking his head like a wet dog, getting Byakuya’s face wet in the process. He scoffed but he couldn’t get over how cute his tiny boyfriend was.

Makoto thought it was funny seeing him trying to figure out how to clean the water off his glasses. “Why did you even wear your glasses in a hot spring?” 

“Because I didn’t plan on getting my head wet. I’d rather not take another shower.” Byakuya took the driest part of his towel to clean his lenses. 

“Why? I’m pretty sure they clean the water.” Byakuya just shaked his head, of course he should have figured that his germaphobic boyfriend wouldn’t be so keen on bathing in a  _ communal  _ bath. 

“Also you shouldn’t be getting your hand wet.” He pointed to his bandaged hand that was crudely wrapped in a plastic bag.

Makoto raised his hand, “No it’s fine! The plastic keeps the bandages dry.”

Byakuya shaked his head, “Where did you learn something so idiotic?”

“Umm the internet?” Makoto scratched his head.

“You’re so hope-” A splash of water hit the blonde in the face. He grunted in annoyance as Makoto giggled. “Seriously?!” said an angered Byakuya who then chased Makoto around the hot spring, continuing to splash him, which forced him to take his glasses off. The now-blinded

Byakuya had to rely on the laughter of his boyfriend and the waves of water against his body. Thankfully there was no one else in the hot spring because of how late it was so no one could see how ridiculous he looked. But then the waves stopped and he was able to see the blurred shape of the tiny boy and grabbed him. He wrapped his arms around his waist, “You are such a brat you know,” he whispered. 

The breathless Makoto turned to face him to stick his tongue out and watched as Byakuya’s sparkling turquoise eyes widened into a disgusted face. He looked so beautiful when he was annoyed. But then Byakuya pinched at his hips causing him to laugh uncontrollably. He continued. “Kuya! Please stop! My-my sides!” Makoto begged as he attempted to pinch Byakuya’s hips too (forgetting that he wasn’t ticklish there.)

Byakuya couldn’t stand it anymore. He’d been holding himself back trying to have control of himself, but Makoto was just too damn cute. His laughter was pure ecstasy, his crescent shape eyes glistened with his starry tears, his poor attempts to try and tickle him. He truly was the perfect half to his colder, reserved self. It was only thanks to him that he’s become able to feel more in touch with his emotions. Or maybe it was just from being in the hot water for too long.

He ceased tickling him and cupped his wet cheek. His face was scalding hot from the steam. The pruned tips of his fingers felt like a squishy sea sponge against Makoto’s plush skin. His head automatically laid against his hand, not caring about the squishy state of his usually silken skin. As he opened his big emerald eyes, he gazed longingly into his boyfriend’s like he was also entranced by desire. His lips slightly parted, practically panting like a dog desperate for affection. Byakuya soon fell deep entranced as well when his lips subconsciously merged with Makotos. 

Everything afterwards became a blur. It was as if the magic of the hot springs made them forget about everything that transpired earlier, the painful experience, the blood and tears. The only thing that matter was the true love between them. It was a beautiful fantasy that may or may not exist, a story that no one would ever read. All they thought of it was this was an apology. This wasn’t just for Makoto’s sake or Byakuya’s, it was for both of them.

When they awoke from their trance they ended up cuddling against each other with their legs dangling in the water, finding the chilly mountain air refreshing against their steaming bodies. 

Makoto, still a little dazed, fingered a piece of his now wet blonde hair, “I guess you’ll need a shower after all now huh Kuya?” he grinned.

“You’ll need to take one too.” Byakuya lightly stroked his plastic hand. 

Makoto shrugged. “It’s like almost midnight though,” he took a big yawn, “I can just take one tomorrow.” He closed his eyes and nestled under his neck. 

Byakuya kissed the top of his sleepy head. “You’re so cute,” he whispered in his ear. He then noticed the row of red marks along the side of his neck that would definitely stay for a while.  _ God just how much control did I lose?  _ “But seriously, you have to shower unless you want to sleep on the couch.”

“Hey!” Makoto frowned and Byakuya just smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I give all you authors out there so much respect, I never realized how hard writing can be. I might continue this story if I have anymore ideas but for now I'll just leave it as a one-shot.


End file.
